She Gives Us Hope
by WondaGal
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper finally have kids, but what trouble could they possibly cause at ages twelve and thirteen? And what will the Volturi have to say about this? R&R please.
1. Preface

AN: This is one of my newest stories. It's J/A, Es/C, Em/Ro, E/B, but mostly about Cullen generation 2. No Jacob, until later, sorry.

Full Sum-up: Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper finally have kids, but what trouble could they possibly cause at ages twelve and thirteen? And what will the Volturi have to say about this?

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

So, now you know the characters, on with the story. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Christopher, Elena, Cameron, Sylvia, Madeline and Elizabeth.

* * *

Preface

(Jasper-POV)

My past returned. My past returned for _them_. The three most important people in my life were in grave danger, all because of my past. I was torn between their pleas not to join her and keeping them alive. What was I, Jasper Whitlock, to do?

* * *

AN: I know super short preface, but I ran out words to write. What do think Jasper means by this? Tell me in your review. Please review. Pretty Please.


	2. Thirteen Years in the Future

AN: This is the first chapter the POV is Rosalie's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Family Tree is listed below. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter One

Thirteen Years in the Future

(Sylvia-POV)

I was sitting in the garden, staring up at the moon. Me, my twin brother, Christopher and little sister Madeline were all the children of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. I lived with my parents, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle and my cousins, Renesmee, Elizabeth, William, Elena and Cameron. Renesmee, Elizabeth and William were Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward's children. Elena and Cameron were Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's children. Elena, Renesmee, Christopher, William, and I were all thirteen and starting grade eight in a few days. Elizabeth, Cameron, and Madeline were starting grade seven. They were all twelve. We were all half vampires. I knew it was impossible for vampires to have children, but the fact that my cousins and I existed proved that fact wrong.

I turned my head just in time to see Madeline walk up to me.

"Maddie, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Syl, we start school in few days. What if no one likes me?" Madeline asked as she came to my side.

"Maddie, we won't fit in because of our inhuman beauty, but that doesn't mean that everyone will hate us. I'm sure some people will want to hang out with us and even if no one does, you still have your big crazy family to hang out with you. Just remember that Chris and I will always be there to protect you. So will Nessie, Liz, Will, Cam, and Elena," I told her, "Relax and get some sleep." I told her as she stood up.

As well as being the children of vampires we each had gifts of our own. I was a telepathist, being able to communicate with others through your mind came in handy at times. Madeline was really good at reading people and was able to see a person's aura. It was a way to find out if the person in question had killed anyone. The redder the aura, the more people they killed. Christopher didn't have a gift, but he was a skilled fighter. Cameron was a tracker, able to track anyone, anywhere and everywhere they went. William could teleport himself and anyone else anywhere he pleased. Renesmee was able to show a person her thoughts by touching them. Elizabeth was able sense danger before it happened. It came in handy at times. Elena was the most powerful of us all. She was able to raise the dead and give us an unbeatable army.

We were a gifted family, but that didn't matter so much. What mattered was that we had each other.

* * *

AN: Aww. Sisters. I know this isn't really SM's Twilight world, but I wanted it this way and just think about it for a minute. Renesmee wasn't really supposed exist in the first place, but she does and therefore Edward and Bella proved the impossible by having her. So, let's just say that all of the Cullens proved the impossible to be possible. Please review. Pretty please.


	3. Forks Elementary

AN: Here's the family tree again:

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Forks Elementary

(Elena-POV)

A few days later, Cameron, our cousins and I all headed off to school. Cameron and I were being driven to school by our parents. While Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline were being driven by Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth were being driven by Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. We were all receiving lectures about behaving ourselves, being polite, not attacking anyone, blah, bl-blah, bl-blah. I had heard before we even started school and didn't want to hear it again.

We reached Forks Elementary and our three cars pulled in. The humans stared at us. I knew Madeline and Sylvia would love the attention. They were Aunt Rosalie's daughters after all.

We all stepped out of our respective cars and were told that Grandma Esme would be here with the minivan, after school, to pick us up. We were still at the age where we could still call our real parents mom and dad.

We waved goodbye to our respective parents, grabbed our school bags and headed inside. Heads turned as we walked to the office. There were whispers as we entered the school. We entered the office and the secretary gave us all one long look and gasped quietly.

"You must be the Hales, Whitlocks and Cullens. I knew your parents. Rosalie used to volunteer here and I would occasionally see the others. Here are your schedules and locker assignments," she told us.

We thanked her and headed out into the hall and off to class.

We all later met up in the lunchroom. It was loud and noisy, but when we entered, it suddenly became quiet and the whispers began. I saw Madeline shift uncomfortably. She had told me that she hoped we would fit in and that she would make some friends, but now it seemed highly unlikely. I paid more attention to the whispers.

"Who are they?"

"The Cullens. Children of Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, your parents might know them."

"What are their names?"

"Elena and Cameron Whitlock, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline Hale and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth Cullen."  
"Wow, they're so hot!"

"What I wouldn't give to have a girl that pretty."

"Their brothers are so dreamy."

Cameron, our cousins and I walked to an empty table and sat down. "Maddie, are okay?" I asked. Madeline shook her head. We all were cousins, but we acted brothers and sisters although Cameron and Madeline, William and Sylvia and Christopher and Elizabeth were all more than just cousins. They were all dating each other. Christopher and Elizabeth were a year apart, but age didn't matter to them. All of our parents were against it when they started dating, but learned to accept it. As long as they slept in separate rooms for the time being, they were allowed to date. Renesmee was with Jacob, a shape-shifter, but he'd been away for a while now.

Cameron wrapped an arm around Madeline, "Come on Maddie, you can tell us."

Madeline leaned her head on Cameron's shoulder, "Cam, I want to be accepted by humans," she whispered as a boy came over to our table.

"Hi, I'm Paul," he greeted us. (AN: he's not the Paul from La Push.) "So would any of you lovely ladies be interested in going out with me tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm already dating someone," Madeline replied as she wrapped her arm around Cameron's shoulders.

"As am I," Sylvia replied as she held William's hand.

"Me too," Elizabeth replied as she kissed Christopher's cheek.

Paul turned to Renesmee and me, "What about you two?"

"Taken," Renesmee replied.

I hesitated a little before answering, "Sorry, I have plans," I rejected him politely. Paul raised an eyebrow at me and walked away. When he was out of earshot I saw Sylvia begin to say something. I knew what she was going to say, 'You really should try dating, Elena. That is of course if you want a mate like the rest of us.'

"Don't even say it Sylvia!" I told her as I crossed my arms, "I don't want to hear about how dating will get me a mate faster! I don't think that it's any of your business, whether or not I have mate!"

Sylvia looked taken aback. She and I didn't always see eye-to-eye, but I barely spoke out against her and she knew it. Renesmee gave me a hug, "Syl, you have to back off, give Elena some space," she told Sylvia.

"Whatever Ness," Sylvia replied as she rolled her eyes.

The day went on and we left in Grandma's minivan at three. I took one of the seats in the front with Grandma and Renesmee, while Sylvia, William and Christopher took the seats in the middle row and Madeline, Elizabeth and Cameron took the seats in the very back. I wasn't speaking to Sylvia. She had no right to tell me what to do.

Elizabeth looked a little weary. "What's wrong, Liz?" I called back to her.

"The dog that loves Ness is at the house and he's got some news that's going to do two things: break Ness' heart and make Uncle Edward want to kill him," she told us.

We arrived at the house and sure enough, Jacob was there waiting for us, but there was a girl standing next to him and he was kissing her lips. Ness looked about ready to cry. I looked at her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

We all stepped out of the car and I saw Grandma and everyone else head inside. I was about to join them, but Ness shook her head at me. She looked like she needed support. So, I stayed.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be in Ness-POV. I know I'm making Jacob seem like the bad guy, but I don't like him at all, but I'm still going to apolgize to everyone on Team Jacob. Sorry. Anyway, Please review. Please.


	4. How Could You?

AN: Special thanks to Jack-Whitlock for being the very first one to review my story. The tree is here. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Three

How Could You?

(Renesmee-POV)

I had asked Elena to stay with me for moral support. I watched as Jacob and the mysterious girl approached me and my cousin. Jacob smiled at me.

"Hi Ness," he greeted me, "Hi..."

"Elena, one of Renesmee's cousins, Alice and Jasper's daughter, ring any bells?" Elena asked. She was ticked off. Jacob always, and I mean _always_ forgot my cousins' names. She was ticked when we were in the car and saw Jacob kissing another girl. She was the classic protective little sister. She was the oldest out of all of us, next to me of course.

"Right, right. Anyway, Ness, how have you been?" Jacob asked me. I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Cut the chit-chat and cut to the chase!" I snapped, "Who is she?"

"Oh, this is Wanda she's the daughter of an old family friend," Jacob replied.

"You two must be super close," I retorted as I crossed my arms.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Jacob Black! I saw you kissing her!" I retorted.

"It's not what it looks like, Ness," he tried to assure me.

"Not falling for it. You never loved me, did you?" I asked. He was silent. I hissed, "Well that answers that. Three things, first: I'm breaking up with you, second: I hope you're a fast runner because whether or not it means a war between the Cullens and the pack, my family will come after you and third: Leave now and never show your face around here again!"

"But Ness..." Jacob began.

"I SAID GO!" I snarled. Jacob and Wanda retreated into the woods. As soon as they were out of sight, I broke down in tears and sobs. Elena hugged me and walked me inside.

(Elena-POV)

I walked Renesmee inside and upstairs, passed our cousins' questioning looks. I gave them the 'don't ask, she'll explain when she wants to' look. They all nodded and watched as I took Renesmee upstairs. I called for Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. They came running and when they saw the state of their oldest daughter, they immediately started asking questions. I held up a hand to stop them and turned to look at Renesmee. She nodded. I explained the situation to my Aunt and Uncle and they comforted their daughter. I left the room, giving them some family time in the process.

I headed downstairs and found my brother and cousins waiting for me. They were each with their respective mates. Christopher and Elizabeth were cuddled up on one couch, Cameron and Madeline were cuddled up on a second couch and Sylvia and William were cuddled on the third couch. I watched as they all snuggled up close, watching a horror film.

Somehow, I knew couldn't face them. So, I ran into a hallway that led to the brand new Cullen library wing of the mansion. I had always felt left out because they were all together and had someone they adored, were devoted to and would love the rest of their existence. They all had true love and I didn't. I was the odd one out. I didn't have a mate and I hadn't experienced true love before. I was willing to keep looking, but how would it take? A week? A year? A decade? A century? Forever? How long would it be until I, Elena Whitlock, found my other half?

I sighed and sat down in a comfy armchair, surrounded by the large collection of books. Drowning my loneliness and sorrows in the pages I read.

* * *

AN: How sad. Poor Elena. I kind of based her attitude off of the way Edward felt before he met Bella. I read SM's Midnight Sun on her site. Anyway, next chapter wil start in Bella-POV. Please review. Please.


	5. Anger, Danger and Bending the Rules

AN: Here's the tree. I just thought that you should know Bella doesn't consider Jacob a friend anymore. Considering what he did to her oldest daughter. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Four

Anger, Danger and Bending the Rules

(Bella-POV)

I couldn't believe this! That...that _dog_ had broken my daughter's heart, after he declared his love for her. (AN: let's just say that Jacob looks like a sixteen year old) What he did was unforgivable and punishable. I watched as Renesmee fell asleep. All of the kids were asleep or so I thought. I heard screams coming from my youngest daughter's room. Edward and I ran into Elizabeth's room. She tossed and turned and screamed in her sleep.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, wake up!" I called out to her as I grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes flew open.

"Mom," she whimpered.

"Did you have a nightmare sweetie?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Edward asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Could Chris stay with me instead?" she asked, "Please, he makes me feel safe." I looked at Edward. His hands were clenched in tight fists. I knew he didn't like the idea of Elizabeth sleeping with her cousin/boyfriend. I gave Edward a pointed look. He sighed and went to get Christopher. When Edward returned with Christopher, he and I left.

(Elizabeth-POV)

Christopher entered and came to sit by my side.

"Liz, are you okay? Uncle Edward said that you needed me to stay with you tonight," he told me.

"I just had a really freaky nightmare," I replied, "Would you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," he replied, "Relax, Liz."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked.

"Of course. You can sleep, Liz," he replied as he lay on the couch in my room.

"Chris, you don't have to sleep on the couch," I told him.

"Yes, I do. Uncle Edward would kill me if he caught us sleeping together," he told me.

"Please," I pleaded.

He sighed, "Liz, we're not supposed to, it's against the rules set by our parents, not to mention they could separate us if they catch us."

"There are exceptions to every rule, Chris," I told him as I stood up and walked to his side.

"Liz, I_" he started to say, but I cut him off by crushing my lips to his. When I pulled away. He sighed in defeat and lay down next to me on my bed. We lay there for a while, just staring into each other's eyes, until sleep overcame us both.

(Esme-POV) (AN: Surprised?)

It was now seven in the morning. I was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for my eight grandchildren. Eight children added to our family more than thirteen years ago. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were getting the kids up. While Bella was in the kitchen, helping me prepare breakfast for eight and Alice was upstairs, picking out the clothes for the kids and getting their schoolbags ready. Carlisle had already gone to work.

I heard the water start running and knew that there would be arguing soon. We only had five bathrooms and with eight kids it was a bit of a hassle in the morning. Four always got in a fight. Normally, Sylvia was the one that took the longest.

"SYLVIA! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR!" I heard Cameron shout.

"NOT MY PROBLEM CAMERON!" Sylvia replied.

"Calm down. Cam, you can use my bathroom," I heard Elena reply. Out of all of my grandchildren, I had to say that Elena was the most mature and calm. I smiled to myself. Elena was like the leader of the eight of them, even though Renesmee was older than her. Elena always knew what to do and how to handle any situation.

Elizabeth and Christopher were the first two to enter the kitchen. I greeted them both and Christopher sat down at the table, while Elizabeth ran into Bella's waiting arms.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked.

"Not good," Elizabeth replied.

"I thought that Chris made you feel safe," Bella told her.

"He does, but that didn't change the fact that the nightmare kept coming back," Elizabeth whimpered. I sighed quietly. First: Renesmee's broken heart, then: Elena's mate crisis and now this. I was worried about them. Renesmee was the next one to enter the kitchen. She sat down in the chair next to Christopher. Elizabeth joined them soon after. Madeline and Cameron were next. Then Elena and finally Sylvia and William. Sylvia opened her mouth to say something to Renesmee, but was cut off by Elena.

"Not one word, Sylvia!" Elena hissed, "You have no idea the pain that Ness is going through."

"And you do?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes I do. I've felt a pain in my heart ever since you all started dating each other. You don't know what it's like Sylvia!" Elena replied as tears formed in her eyes. It broke my heart, seeing Elena break down like this. She was so quiet, but spoke her mind when something needed to be said, just like Jasper.

"Gosh, Elena, I had no idea," Sylvia replied as she walked over to Elena, "I'm sorry for everything. Forgive me?"

"Of course," Elena replied as she gave her cousin a hug. The moment was interrupted by groan from Elizabeth.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Christopher asked her.

"A long line of cloaks will come here, swift, to take the eight that each process a gift. Five girls and three boys will taken, all will be shaken. Because when they are asked to join the guard, they will each decline with a card. But threats and deals will be made, until one is buried alive with a spade. The eight will perish one by one, the guard's plans have only just begun," Elizabeth spoke in a trance. She was having a vision. A vision of danger and death. Elena looked shocked as she left the kitchen, probably to inform the others. I realized that I was correct when I heard six shouts of, "WHAT!" I also heard the sound of six pairs of feet running to the kitchen. My children all arrived one-point-two seconds later.

Was this it? Was this the end of my family's existence? Only fate could give me the answer to that.

* * *

AN: Creepy huh? Anyway, not sure when I'll have the next chapter ready, but I know it'll be soon. Please review. Please.


	6. Worries and Trances

AN: This is the fifth chapter. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Five

Worries and Trances

(Madeline-POV)

The entire family sat down and talked after school that day. We all agreed that even though the Volturi was a big threat, we had to avenge Renesmee. So, Uncle Edward, William, Christopher, Cameron, Dad and Uncle Jasper left and headed to Charlie Swan's place. Billy Black had passed away a few years ago and Sue Clearwater had married Charlie. Sue was in charge of Jacob, so my uncles and Dad knew where he'd be. They all left that night to hunt down Jacob and avenge Renesmee. I kissed Cameron goodbye and told him to be careful. I watched as the others did the same to their respective others. They said that they would call us soon.

I went over to where Sylvia and Elizabeth were sitting. We all looked worried. I knew where Elena and Renesmee were. When Elena was sad or worried or depressed, she was found in the library wing and when Renesmee was sad or upset or depressed, she could be found playing on her piano upstairs. Sure enough, I heard a soft melody coming from upstairs and pages turning from the library. I sat down next to Sylvia and Elizabeth.

I was lost in my thoughts, until I heard Sylvia calling out to Elizabeth. I turned to look at Elizabeth. She was in another trance

"You try to take on this girl and she'll try to shatter your world. She's after the most silent of you all, and she'll most definitely give him a call. She's not easy to beat, so defeating her is quite a feat. She has a plan, that includes the guard kidnapping eight members of the Cullen clan," Elizabeth's eyes came out of their faraway look.

"What did the girl look like?" I asked.

"She was a brunette, with maroon eyes. She was staring at you two, Chris, Will, Cam, Elena, Ness and me. Her eyes were full of bloodlust," Elizabeth told us, "We were all in this castle in Italy, surrounded by black cloaks and being held prisoner by the Volturi. The mysterious woman wants Uncle Jasper and she takes Cam and Chris off of the Volturi's hands since apparently they aren't the type of gifted ones that the Volturi wants. Elena tries to protect Cam and Chris, but gets tortured in the process. Maddie, you and I scream for Chris and Cam and all the mysterious woman does is laugh and take them away. Ness tries to reason with the Volturi leaders, but she fails."

I gasped. We had to tell the others.

* * *

AN: Yikes! How could things possibly get any worse? Who do you people think the mysteryious red-eyed brunette is? Tell me in your review. The boys have gone, to avenge Ness. It's getting a little crazy, but oh well. Please review. Please.


	7. Avenging Renesmee

AN: This is chapter six. It's my first time writing from a guy's point of view. It's in Edward-POV. Tell me how I did in Edward-POV. Please. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Six

Avenging Renesmee

(Edward-POV)

My brothers, nephews, son and I headed to Charlie's place. We wanted to avenge Renesmee. Her heart was broken by the _dog_. He never did deserve her love.

Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron, and I walked over to the front door and knocked twice. Charlie opened it.

"Edward? Emmett? Jasper? This is a surprise," Charlie greeted us, "Are Bella, Nessie and Elizabeth with you?"

"Not at this time. Bella, Nessie and Elizabeth are at home with Esme and the others. We actually came here to see Jacob," I told him. Charlie gave me a puzzled look, but shouted for Jacob, who came running downstairs.

Jacob froze when he saw us. "Jacob, nice to see you again," Cameron greeted him with heavy sarcasm.

"Care to take a walk with us?" Jasper asked.

Jacob nodded and we led him into the woods. Without warning, William and Cameron grabbed Jacob from behind and held him back, letting us take out our anger on him and preventing him from attacking us.

"A few things before we start, Jacob," I told him, "You claimed that you loved my daughter, yet you were caught by her kissing another girl, why?"

"Are you kidding me? Renesmee's so beautiful. That was the only reason I wanted to have her," Jacob replied. I punched him in the face.

"Wrong answer," I told him.

"You hurt my niece and now you'll pay for it!" Emmett snarled.

"You really should be scared now, Jacob," Jasper hissed.

_Oh boy! I'm doomed! _Jacob thought.

Darn right you are! We kicked him and punched him and William and Cameron let go of Jacob and joined in helping us beat him up.

Ten minutes later, Leah and Seth showed up.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO START A WAR?" Leah shrieked at us.

"No, we just wanted to avenge Nessie," I replied.

"What did he do?" Seth asked.

"He was caught kissing another girl right in front of Ness," Jasper replied.

"We had our justice tonight, so we'll be leaving now," Emmett replied as we all turned to leave.

"Wait!" Leah called, we all turned to look at her, and she continued to speak, "I'll make sure this doesn't turn into a war. Bella's my step-sister, making you all my family and I don't let people mess with my family."

"Thank you, Leah," I told her sincerely as Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher and Cameron all melted into the shadows. I followed them.

We were all running back to the mansion when Cameron froze. Jasper turned to look at his son with concern. The rest of us slowed to a stop.

"Something wrong, son?" Jasper asked.

"Syl is telling me to tell you guys to get back to the mansion fast. Apparently, Liz saw something else," Cameron told us. That was all I needed to hear. I sped off towards the mansion and towards my youngest daughter.

* * *

AN: So what did you think of my Edward-POV? And by the way that was the first time in the story so far that Sylvia has used her gift. Neat huh. Tell me what you think in your review. Please review. Please.


	8. Hunting Run

AN: Here's the tree. I feel so sad because of how little reviews I got for the last chapter. *cries*. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Hunting Run

(Cameron-POV)

I was outside running around and looking for scents I didn't recognize. It was one of the only things that kept me calm. Madeline was the other. Dad, Mom, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were out on a hunting run. I sighed and was about to head back inside when I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Hello," a whispery high voice called.

I turned around and found the red-eyed brunette that Elizabeth had seen in her vision.

_SYLVIA!_ I screamed in my head. I hoped that she was listening.

_What is it Cam? _Sylvia asked.

_Get out here and bring the others with you_. I told her. Moments later Sylvia, Elizabeth, Elena, Madeline, Christopher, Renesmee and William ran outside.

"May we help you?" Elena asked.

"I'm looking for Major Whitlock, do by any chance know where I can find him?" the mysterious girl asked.

"Sorry, never heard of him," Elena replied quickly. There was a whooshing sound and the woman appeared behind us.

"Nice try, but I know when I'm being lied to," the woman replied as she grabbed Elena by the neck and pinned her against a tree, "Tell me where Major Whitlock is or the girl dies!"

"Release my daughter, Maria!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to look and found my Dad standing there with Mom, and my Aunts and Uncles.

"Your _daughter_?" Maria asked, "I wondered why she had your hair colour and curls." Maria released my sister and Elena fell to the forest floor, gasping for air. Madeline, William and I ran over to Elena's side.

"What do you want Maria?" Dad asked.

"You. I want you to join me again," Maria replied.

"So, you're asking me to leave my wife, my children, my nieces and nephews, my siblings, my parents and join you?" Dad asked.

"Of course," Maria replied.

"Never," Dad replied. I heard Maria hiss.

"This isn't the end, Jasper, I won't stop until you're back in my army!" she shrieked as she fled away.

As soon as she was gone, Dad and Mom rushed over to us.

"Elena, sweetie, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"I...I...I think I'm going to black out," Elena whispered. My poor sister was so weak.

"Try and stay conscious, darlin, we're going to take you to your Grandpa," Dad replied as he scooped up Elena in his arms and ran her inside the house. The rest of us rushed inside as well. Everyone took a seat on the couches and waited for an explanation.

"Can anyone tell us how she got here?" Uncle Edward asked.

"I can," I admitted, "I was tracking in the woods and then that woman saw me and I called out to Sylvia through my thoughts. She heard me and she and the others came outside to help me. I thought strength in numbers was better, but apparently I don't have my Dad's strategic mind."

"Don't say that Cam!" Madeline told me as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "You're just as good as your Dad."

"Maddie's right Cam," William replied as he came downstairs, "You're just as good as Uncle Jasper. You're willing to die to protect any of us, especially Maddie and Elena."

"Speaking of which, how is she doing?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Bad news or good news?" William asked.

"Give me the bad news first, Will," I told him.

"Well, she blacked out and has really dark bruises on her neck from where Maria held her," William told us. I saw fresh fear spark in Madeline's eyes.

"What's the good news, Will?" Madeline asked.

"Well, Maddie, the good news is that she'll be fine. Grandpa gave her some blood to drink and even though it goes against everything we stand for, it was human blood. He poured it down her throat and she's already starting to heal. At this rate she'll be fine within five minutes," William replied. We all sighed in relief.

Sure enough, five minutes later Elena walked downstairs and was embraced by our family. Unfortunately the moment didn't last because Elizabeth's first vision came true. The ones in cloaks burst through the doors and handcuffed all of us in diamond incrusted handcuffs. Diamond incrusted metal was the one thing vampires couldn't break. We were all held prisoner and taken to the cloak ones' castle.

To Be Continued...

* * *

AN: And there you have it. Don't worry. I'll write the sequel as soon as I can. Predictions and ideas for the sequel would be nice, in your review please. Please review. Please. Oh and in case you were wondering: I chose the title "She Gives Us Hope" because obviously, its normally impossible for vamps to have kids. The "She" part of the title is simply because there are more daughters than sons in the story. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
